


Still

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, post funeral comfort sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: Robert doesn't know how Emma is still walking around.  If he lost Aaron he's pretty sure he wouldn't still be breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're chatting on Tumblr with someone who shares your brain. For thisissirius.

Robert joined Aaron at the bar, his hand drifting to the small of Aaron's back. It was a simple gesture but it was significant. All through the day there had been those touches, those moments when they grounded themselves in the other.

_I'm here._

_I'm alive._

_I love you._

_It's OK._

_I'm here._

_I'm here._

_I'm here._

"Drink?" Aaron offered.

"No, I'm good. And you should be taking it easy."

"Docs have cleared me, my liver is fine."

"It won't be if you keep knocking back pints like you're eighteen."

Aaron scoffed. "Please. Sixteen."

Robert couldn't help but laugh at that, and the hand moved from Aaron's back to the bar. When Aaron put his glass down it was right by his hand. His little finger extended out, brushing against the side of Robert's hand.

"Shall we get these drinks to go?" Aaron asked.

"Go where?" Robert asked, gorgeous in his cluelessness.

***

Aaron put the bottles down onto the unit as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind him. Robert sat on the edge of their bed, shrugging off his jacket and pulling at his tie. Aaron followed suit, throwing his jacket towards the chair in the corner. It fell to the floor but he left it, undoing the buttons on his cuffs.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Robert said. "I don't know how Emma is upright," he immediately said. "She loved James so much and she's still standing, speaking at his funeral. Not sure I'd even be able to find the words if it were you."

"Sure you would. 'Aaron was so much better than I deserved. He was smart, funny, absolutely brilliant, and I will never love again.' See? Easy."

Robert gave a soft laugh and shook his head. "Not far wrong though."

"What?" Aaron asked as he popped the cap off the first bottle.

"I'll never love anyone the way I love you. No matter what happens."

"What could happen?"

"Anything," Robert admitted. "I went from planning a proposal to praying you didn't die."

"Things do change quickly," Aaron conceded, handing Robert the bottle. "Chrissie went from a pampered princess to village bitch."

Robert took a long drink before putting the bottle down on the bedside table.

"You'd be fine," Aaron said. "You survive."

"What?"

"You survive anything. Your dad, your mum, everything with Andy. Katie, Chrissie, being shot? And look at you. You're a survivor. Me? I'd not be here."

"What?"

"Losing you?" Aaron said, pushing his sleeve up pointedly. "I wouldn't..."

"You're stronger than you think."

"Because of you."

"No," Robert said with a shake of his head. "You were surviving before me and—"

"How about we both agree that we could possibly make it without the other, but that we'd probably make a bad job of it?"

Robert smiled and Aaron sat beside him on the bed.

"Seriously though. You make things easier to deal with."

"You make things easier," Robert whispered.

"So. Guess we're stuck with each other then? I mean, who wants to be responsible for the other falling apart?"

"Got enough guilt on my conscience. Think it'd be better to keep you around."

"Good," Aaron grinned. He stood for long enough to sit astride Robert's legs.

Robert's hands were firm on his hips, keeping him in his lap as Aaron kissed him, slow and deep. He held Robert's head for a moment before his fingers pushed up into his hair.

Taking the lead, Robert fell backwards, keeping Aaron on top of him. His fingers worked at the buttons on Aaron's shirt, but he was denied the chance to remove it because as soon as they were undone Aaron sat up. He removed it himself before placing his hands on Robert's chest, firm enough to keep Robert lying prone on the bed.

Keeping his eyes locked on Robert's, Aaron undid the buttons on Robert's shirt by touch alone. Aaron's fingers splayed over Robert's chest, his fingertips unconsciously brushing the edges of the scar, a nipple.

"Is this weird?" he asked.

"What? You touching me up?" Robert grinned.

"No. There's a funeral going on downstairs and—"

"I think most people go home and have sex after a funeral. Something about grief and relief."

"Is this your way of telling me to get on with it?" Aaron said, a grin forming as Robert's hand moved up his leg towards his groin.

"If you felt like it."

"And what do you feel... like?" Aaron asked, deliberately pausing as Robert's hand did the same.

"I feel like... Like the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Second luckiest," Aaron said, leaning over Robert and bracketing his head with his arms. "I win."

"Only if I let you," Robert said with a low growl, his hands moving to Aaron's waist and holding him as he turned them on the bed. He pinned Aaron to the bed with his hips, tangling their legs together as he pulled his shirt off. The skin-to-skin contact sent a thrill through them both in a way that only seemed to intensify rather than diminish. It wasn't that it got stronger, it was deeper.

Something that thrilled and terrified them in equal measure.

Aaron's hands grabbed at Robert's arse, pulling his hips down against his as he pushed up, grinding against him. In response Robert pushed down and Aaron had to brace himself as best as possible.

Robert kissed his way down Aaron's chest, his fingers making light work of the buttons and fly on his trousers. As Aaron's hips raised to help him take them off Robert almost laughed as the growing erection was almost shoved into his face.

"Do you want me to choke?" he grinned, pulling at the elastic on Aaron's underwear.

"Isn't that what you normally do?"

Even halfway down his body Robert could hear the grin in Aaron's voice and so he was determined to make him pay. In seconds the underwear was pulled down enough to free his cock and Robert wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the tip. The strangled sound that Aaron always made when he wasn't completely ready was always a favourite and it just inspired him to continue. But not for long.

Just when Aaron's breath was coming in ragged gasps he pulled off, moving back up Aaron's body. He didn't allow his gaze to rest too long on the healing wound across Aaron's abdomen, that wasn't the point. Or maybe it was; wasn't this a celebration?

"Always with the promise, never with the follow through," Aaron quipped. "Turn over."

Robert did so, but before Aaron was on top of him there was the tell-tale rustling of clothing. The fact that his hands met skin when his fingers found Aaron's legs.

"You seem to be at an advantage," Robert said.

"Oh, and I suppose you want me to level the playing field?"

"Be nice. And—yes," he bit off as one of Aaron's hands deftly undid his trousers and the other slid inside. Those fingers curled around him, working him with practiced ease. There were moments when it reminded him of the early days in the promise of them, when it was exciting and secretive and intoxicating.

"Aaron—" he managed to choke out. "Please—"

"Do you want me—"

"No," Robert said, shocking himself. "I want... I love you. Let me."

Aaron nodded, momentarily dumb with how overwhelming Robert's declaration is. Somewhere, deep down, a part of him hopes that he never loses that reaction, never really gets used to the fact that someone really does love him.

As he's getting the bag from the drawer Robert took the opportunity to strip down so when Aaron turned back he was sitting against the headboard, a lazy grin on his face.

"Cat the got the cream, much?" Aaron quipped, handing the bag over.

"No," Robert said, pulling the small bottle from the bag. "The one who got you. Better than cream."

"Don't tell Marlon that. He's got a whole lecture on the benefit of cream when it comes to dessert."

"Did you ask for ice cream on something you shouldn't?"

"Yeah," Aaron grinned.

"If you keep winding him up on purpose then who's going to make our wedding cake?"

"What happened to simple and understated?"

"A cake isn't a big thing."

"It will be when Marlon gets his hands on it." 

"Why are we talking about your cousin when I could be getting my hands on you?" Robert grinned.

Following his lead Aaron returned to Robert's lap, focusing on the kiss as Robert's now slick fingers found his crack. It had been a while; Robert's interpretation of "bed rest" had been decidedly boring. The first finger was gentle, reverent. Aaron couldn't help the intake of breath as he got used to the stretch, the feel of one finger, then two, then three.

Aaron's head fell to Robert's shoulder, pressing kisses into the curve and when Robert jerked his fingers in the way that he knew would get a reaction, Aaron responded with his teeth grazing against the tendons.

"Just fucking get on with it," Aaron growled.

"Always so impatient," Robert said, wiping his hand on the covers (he'd take the glare from Aaron later) and digging out a condom from the bag. "Although I can fully understand why you're so keen."

"Oh I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Do you promise?" Robert grinned. He dropped the now empty foil on the floor to be thought about much later, and had little time to compose himself before Aaron had him in hand and was slowly sinking down.

Robert would never tell Aaron, never admit to it, but every now and then he would have a moment where he would remember how they started, that fumble in the back of a car in the garage to this. Here. Now. His ring on Aaron's finger, his fingers in his hair, and his dick in his arse.

Any control he had was an illusion, Aaron setting the pace and angle and all Robert could do was watch and hold on and then try to hold on as long as possible. But Aaron clearly had other ideas as he was soon panting and tensing up in a way that Robert knew instinctively.

"Come on," Robert said, his hand wrapping around Aaron's erection. "Come."

"Stop giving me orders," Aaron growled, silencing Robert's mouth with a kiss. Before long he broke it, burying his growls into Robert's shoulder.

"Only you would complain about having an orgasm."

"Only because you're so damn smug about it."

"Shut up and return the favour."

"Nah, can't be bothered," Aaron said with a sly grin. He kissed Robert briefly before shifting in Robert's lap. He reached down, taking Robert in hand and stroking him firmly. On one stroke he pulled off the condom, dropping it down the side of the bed. Before long Robert was coming, biting back his own orgasm.

Aaron rested his forehead against Robert's, holding him close as their skin cooled and their breathing slowed.

"I love you," Aaron whispered, softly enough for Robert to barely hear him. Then: "We should probably clean up."

"Way to kill the mood," Robert laughed, pulling Aaron in tighter. "Stay with me."

"Clean up will be a nightmare."

"Stay," Robert said, his tone hinting at more than just now.

"You've gone soft."

Robert said nothing, just kissed Aaron. From somewhere in the pub there came the noise of life moving on. For five minutes in their room, wrapped up in each other, it held still.


End file.
